Seventh Heaven
by LilSnowFox
Summary: Cloud thought it would just be a regualar work day in Edge; delivering packages, just like every other day... until he has to deliver one to Shin-Ra...  This Fic contains BL, Reno X Cloud, Alcohol, drunk hookup sessions  This is a one shot  for now


This is my first Final Fantasy 7 fan fic, I absolutely love Cloud X Reno but there deffinately isn't enough of it; so i decided to write my own! it's been a really long time since i wrote a fic so i would really apreciate feedback!

WARNINGS: Boys love (aka : YAOI, boyXboy, homosexual themes, gay ect. ect.) Alcohol use a little language, but not much... this is more fluff soft yaoi (shounen-ai) so dont expect sex it's not in this story (might be if i make this one-shot into a story)

please enjoy :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edge.

The city that's just outside of Midgar; a city that no longer thrives, not more than a huge piece of scrap metal, Dead, Unable to cause the planet any more harm with the horrid Mako reactors. A few years back, I couldn't care less if the planet was in danger from them; it had nothing to do with me, all that mattered to me was if I survived the forces of the planet I lived on and the cash. I think it funny now, however. I found a way of life, a simple one at that, one I can survive with and yet still have the luxury of friends. Just a few years ago, I was running around trying to defeat the hated Sephitoth. Along the way I somehow managed to make friends, and lose friends.

At the current moment, you could say what I'm doing, delivering a package to Shin-ra, ironic. I used to work for Shin-Ra, later learned to hate it. I'm currently on better terms that I was a year ago when they helped bring down the remnants of Sephiroth and proclaimed to want to help the planet after the president of Shin-ra finally realized he was killing the planet with the things his company made.

Wind was brushing past my face as I rode the streets on my bike to get to the Shin-Ra building so I could drop off this package that I was holding tightly against my body. I can see the much smaller newly established Shin-ra building in the distance, maybe just a few blocks down.

I pulled in a parking space next to the building and started heading towards the front door of the building I really didn't want to walk into. Ruffus Shin-ra pays very well however and trusts me with his precious package. I don't know what is in it, but it must be important enough if he wants me to personally deliver it.

I walked into the front doors of the building and let out a sigh. I notice as I walk by, some people turn their heads in my direction and I occasionally hear a "Look, it's Cloud Strife!" I've seemed to become famous ever since the recent incident involving me defeating Sephiroth- for a second time.

No one seems to bother stopping me as I head for the elevators that head to the top floor, in other words, Ruffus' office. Either they are too afraid to stop me or know I must have business with Ruffus. Why else would I be here anyway? I waited in the elevator listening to the elevator music leaning against the wall. This elevator isn't as fast as the one in the old Shin-ra building.

The elevator stopped briefly and the doors opened. The tall raven haired man, Tseng, stood before me, "Cloud." He said in an almost surprised voice, "What are you doing here?" I simply nodded my head down to the box in my arms.

"Delivery for Ruffus." The dull voice I used clearly stated that I was not in the mood to talk. Tseng noted this as we sat in the elevator in silence. He didn't get off at any of the floors as we were heading to the top. "Are you headed to see Ruffus as well?"

Tseng was taken aback by the sound of my voice. "Yes, it's classified business." Neither of us are very big talkers, but out of us two, Tseng probably wins. As the elevator ride finally ended, we both stepped off and headed for the office all the way at the other end of this long hallway. We reached the door to Ruffus' office and both heard voices on the other side.

I didn't bother to knock and wait for a reply, I just walked right in. I was suspecting Ruffus to be at his desk, but instead I find a surprised Reno in his seat with a just as surprised Rude standing next to him.

"Oi! It's just Cloud and Tseng! You guys had me scared there; I thought you were boss, yo!" Reno sighed and his tense stance relaxed in the chair after his statement.

"If you're so worried about President finding you in his chair, maybe you shouldn't be in it, Reno." Tseng said as he glanced around the room.

"Where's Ruffus?" A short but demanding sentence escaped from my mouth looking almost impatient to the Turks in the room.

"That's what we'd like to know, Cloud, we wouldn't be here if we knew. I want to get clocked out for the day already!" A goofy smile crossed Reno's face as he waved his hand up in the air in a motion like he was drinking something. "Me n Rude are gonna hit the bar tonight! Tseng, you're clockin' out as well right? You should join us!" I wanted to roll my eyes and shake my head at the same time but held back. I can understand why these Turks enjoy their booze so much; their jobs can be pretty tough on a human.

Tseng looked over Reno and Rude to see if they weren't just messing with him, "Maybe. I have to talk with Ruffus before I clock out." Tseng just left it at that. Rude seemed almost emotionless next to Reno's expressions, because Reno seemed like he was just beaming from delight that Tseng actually considered his offer.

"Alright! Maybe Elena would like to come?" Reno turned to Rude with his question.

"She called in sick, remember? Sounded like a hangover…"

I seemed almost invisible to these men as they continued with their conversation about their 'booze night.' I didn't feel like sitting in a chair to wait for Ruffus, so I stood close to the corner in the room not wanting to be part of this conversation. I would have been gone by now, easily, if I didn't have to have Ruffus sign some papers. I blankly stared at the clock, waiting, as the minutes go by while I here Reno blabbing on, not really paying attention of course; that is, until I hear by name. I looked at Reno with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a yes or no cloud?" All the Turks in the room are now looking at me with some curiosity.

"What?" I say blankly as Reno gave a little laugh which made me frown a bit.

"You don't drink do you?" Reno repeated.

"I don't." I say more coldly then needed.

"Never? Even though I literally LIVE in a bar?"

"I don't care for it. It just makes you look like a fool." Just because I don't care for it doesn't mean I hate it. Every so often I will drink, but normally alone. "Why do you care?"

"We were just discussing where we should go to drink. I mentioned Tifa's bar, we've been there but never drank there!" I didn't comment, but just stayed silent, trying to get him to stop talking to me because I clearly wasn't interested, but he doesn't get the hint because he's trying to get directions. I'm not sure how to think about the idea of them drinking where I live.

"Come on Cloud, Is it at least close to here?" I don't get why he's trying to get directions, he already knows where I live…

Suddenly, Reno's expression changed from goofy to a more panicked one as he hurried out of Ruffus' desk and on the ground face down right as the door opened. The man who walked into the room was indeed Ruffus Shin-ra; a rather distressed looking Ruffus Shin-ra that is. His look was a bit messy and worn down, his combed hair was not so neat, his undershirts were un-tucked, his tie was not in a perfect knot anymore, but loosely hanging over his shoulder. His expression as he entered the room looked a bit taken aback as he looked at the unexpected company in his office. He glanced at Reno on the floor and raised an eye brow. "Yo!" Reno said in a nonchalant way.

"Ruffus." The formality I used towards him caught his attention.

"Cloud, why are you here exactly?" He says, "I wasn't expecting you today."

"The package arrived early I guess," Ruffus glanced a suspicious look at the box, "I'm just the delivery boy."

"Yes. Of course. It's just, the sender is normally rather—late, normally, I suppose." Ruffus reached out to grab the box but was interrupted by cards being shoved in between us.

"Clock us out before you do more business!" Reno's tone in voice sounded almost pleading and urgent, yet still cool. Ruffus sighed and grabbed Reno's and Rude's I.D cards and went back to his desk briefly. He unlocked a small cabinet that opened to a scanner-like gadget. He swiped the cards through the scanner and on the small screen above the scanner the words 'Reno- clock out 9:23 P.M' were formed, then the same for Rude shortly after.

Before I could have Ruffus sign the papers again, Tseng handed a small rectangular box to Ruffus then murmured something in his ear. He simply nodded and said, "Yes, good work Tseng, after all, the _object _in the box," Ruffus nodded to the box in my hands, "Would be useless without this." I did not care about what they were talking about.

After Rufus clocked Tseng out, Reno walked over to them and hung his arm around Tseng's shoulders in a nonchalant way, "Ya know, prez, you look like you've had an awful day at work; very worn down. We were all gonna go out for a drink or two at Strife's, you should join us!" Ruffus had a brow raised at Reno as if he was trying to take his offer serious or not, I guess people can't take him very seriously most of the time. "Tseng even agreed to come along!" Before Tseng could say anything, Ruffus gave a little laugh and a smile, something you wouldn't see every day.

"Why not? I really could use a drink!" I put the box on Ruffus' desk to get his attention and placed the paperwork on top.

"Please sign the papers." I wasn't asking, I was demanding; in the most polite tone I could muster. Ruffus nodded and did so, and it only took a few seconds as I showed him where to sign. I picked up the paperwork and was about to turn around and walk out before Ruffus asked the question. I wish that box had come earlier or was indeed late, because the question he asked could be troublesome if I answered incorrectly, resulting in possibly lower pay.

"So, Cloud, Are we going to your place for a few drinks?"

I hesitated before I Answered the question to think of the best answer, "Its Tifa's bar, but do what you wish." At that, I turned around and started heading out as I let out an inaudible groan. I can feel a headache coming on.

I parked my bike in the usual place I put it outside mine and Tifa's house. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly glad the kids are gone tonight. Barret finally got enough money to take Marlene to the Golden Saucer for a few days, and Denzel was spending the night with a friend. I was going to drink tonight, I felt stressed. This is probably caused by having some Turks, plus the president of Shin-ra, drinking in my home. This situation is annoying. They were right behind me in a car because they all seemed to be done with their work; all the Turks were signed out for the day so I guess Ruffus is done too. He could probably 'clock out' whenever he wanted, but he's professional.

I walked in the doors of the bar and instantly my attention went to the three familiar faces across the bar. Actually, more like one familiar face and two familiar backs of heads. Tifa saw me standing at the door and waved me over, and then her face looked a bit surprised by the four men that were also headed to the door behind me. I made my way over to my friends and immediately Tifa looked at me with concern.

"Cloud, is everything alright? Why is the Ruffus here?" She asked in a hushed voice so the men just barely at the door couldn't here. Cid and Vincent glanced over their shoulders slyly for a look at what Tifa was talking about. Vincent managed to keep his usual poker face as he turned back around, but Cid huffed and had a small look of disgust. He really wanted to launch his rocket!

"Yeah, they decided to grace us by drinking here. They're done with their work for the day." Tifa relaxed a little bit.

"I feel like I'm going to lose a bit of business for the night. I'm not sure how people would like to drink with other Turks in the room, and Ruffus Shin-ra." Tifa let out a sigh.

"That won't stop me! Give me your best goddamned stuff Tifa," Cid said with a small smile, "and one for him too! He won't admit it, but he wants a drink."

"No I don't." Vincent simply stated.

"He's lying!" At that Vincent just rolled his eyes. We've all learned to just go with what Cid says, who knows when he will randomly get mad and start yelling and cursing.

"Why are you and Vincent here? It's a rare sight seeing you two lately."

"I decided to visit everyone. I have yet to see Cait Sith and Yuufie however."

"Vince said he was going to visit you guys next when we came to say hello at my place, so I thought I'd come along too. It's been a couple months since we last saw each other, so I thought what the hell?" Tifa put the two jugs of alcohol in front of my friends sitting down.

"Tonight it's on the house for you two!"

Cid smiled up at Tifa, "Hey, thanks!"

"Can you make me one too, Tifa?" I asked in an almost shy voice. My question was a shocker for my friends. Normally when they drink I don't join in, but I really needed one tonight.

"Yeah, of course!" Tifa went back to where the jugs were and started prepping my drink. The sound of a lighter clicking caught my attention, it was Tseng's. I had almost forgotten they were here. "Please no smoking in here!" Tseng was just about to light a cigarette at the table they were sitting at when she said that. "Cloud, would you mind taking their order?" I didn't want to but I didn't complain considering Tifa was making MY drink. I took a small note pad and pen and walked over to their table.

"What would you like to have tonight?" I asked in a plain tone.

"This is fun, Cloud's the waiter!" Reno said smiling up at me; I rolled my eyes, "What's the best stuff you got?"

"We have every form of alcohol, vodka, beer, tequila…" I'm not really sure how to answer this question, I didn't drink this much and can only tell the difference between the forms. Usually people look at the menus.

"You really must not drink, Huh?" I felt a bit embarrassed by the statement Reno just said, it feels like everyone is the expert here and I'm the newbie.

"Do you have Crystal Lights? It's a type of tequila mix. If you do I'd like one of those." I remember seeing that label on the wall.

"Yes we do." I replied back to Rude. I felt so awkward right now.

"We'll also take a bottle of your best vodka and four shot glasses

"I'll have what Rude is having as well!" Replies Reno, then Tseng, then Ruffus, suspecting Crystal lights must be good if everyone else wants it. I Eye everyone waiting for more requests, but no one asks for more, "I think that will do for the time being." I turn around and walk back to the bar without saying anything and hand Tifa the small note pad.

"Wow, I'm going to make a fortune tonight! You should bring Ruffus here more often; I'd make a gold mine!" I sat down besides Cid and took my jug in my hands. Cid's was already half empty and sat in front of him. Vincent had already drunken some as well, not as much as Cid though. My three friends watched me, anticipating my moves. I lifted the jug to my mouth and took a few gulps.

"That's… really strong…" I almost forgot how alcohol tasted.

"No good?" Tifa asked

"No, it's really good Tifa, Its strong and good." Tifa smiled. It really was one of the best drinks I've had. What did she do?

"Agreed!" says Cid.

"Indeed." Vincent said.

"It a little combination I came up with, with some added ingredients!" Tifa set out a tray with the glasses, bottle of vodka, and four jugs filled to the top with beer. Obviously, for the Turks and Ruffus, they were the only other customers in the bar. The others that were in the room left when the turks plus Ruffus came in; either afraid or unsure of being in the same room with them, or maybe a little intimidated.

I took the tray and headed to the table almost in the center of the room. Reno clapped as he saw the booze that I was carrying.

"You're my hero Cloud!" Reno exclaimed as I handed him his glass. I gave out the rest of the drink and the vodka and shot glasses and went back to my seat. I heard a clanging of glasses behind me; I'm guessing their giving cheers. When I sat back down, Cid had finished his whole jug. I realized I was staring with wide eyes.

"How can you drink so quickly?" I mustered.

"Easy! I'll show ya! Wanna hit me up again Tifa?" Tifa gave a light laugh.

"Sure, same thing?"

"Yes ma'am! Don't worry; I pay for the next drinks." Cid said this as if he were going to have a lot tonight. I don't doubt it however, he would. Tifa set the new jug down and took the other one away, "Alright Cloud, you too Vincent, I'll show you how a real man drinks!" Tifa started making another drink as she heard Cid say this, as if she knew Cid was about to gulp his whole drink down. Tifa was right. Cid just chugged his whole drink in the matter of seconds. "Aaah, good damned drink rrright here! I think I'm getting' tipseh already!" Cid placed the jug back on the table, "Can I have one more? I prrromise I won' gulp it!"

"It's alright Cid, I saw it coming, and I've already made you another!"

"You're the best!" Cid turned to Vincent, "Now it's your turn to drink like a man!" Vincent stared at the half drunk Cid for a bit as if he's never seen something quite like this.

"I prefer to enjoy my drinks rather than gulp it down." He replied simply.

"Awww, alright," Cid turned to me now, "Alrriiight Cloud, you gotta… chug it! Gotta save your pride! If you don't, I may just die!" Cid seemed to be plain drunk now. All those special ingredients Tifa put in the drink started to really hit him now. He took a couple sips of his current drink then looked back at me waiting for an answer. I'm not sure if Cid is going to stop until we chug a drink…

"I will if Vincent does." I don't think Vincent will, but I'm hoping Cid will be satisfied with the answer.

"Ok… Vincent… plleaaase chug it, you want me stayin aliiiive rrright?" I couldn't help but smile a little bit at how ridiculous Cid was right now and how much he didn't make sense. "Ayyyy, there's a smiiiile!" Another quick sip of the drink from Cid, "You look better smiling Cloud!"

"Thanks." I left it at that. Suddenly a huge laughter erupted from the men in the almost-center of the room. I glanced over and it looked like Reno was about the same state as Cid, and Rude might be there as well in a couple minutes.

"Awww, their winning the fun contest, see! We gotta win, you two chug!"

"Only if Vincent does!"

"Hey now… you're putting all the pressure on me…" I probably was. Cid is now begging Vincent to. Vincent finally gave in, and I looked at him with a shocked face, "I can't help it… this one," Vincent pointed to Cid, "Is impossible to make negotiations with in this state." He spoke as if he's been with Cid many times when he's drunk. I sighed. I wasn't going to go back on my word…

I placed the jug to my lips then glanced at Vincent. At that, it was like an unspoken agreement; we both downed the drink in less than a minute. I placed the jug back on the table and shut my eyes, trying to prevent them from opening wide. I can't hold my alcohol as well as the people in this room; it's going to affect me pretty soon here.

"Yeah! Just like that! We fuckin' did it guys!" All I could think to Cid's comment was 'did what?'

"Tifa! These two want another as well!" Cid said with a wide smile, he's probably basking in the triumph in getting us two to have actually done his request.

"Cloud, Vincent, do you even want another drink? I know for a fact you don't drink like Cid."

"Eeeeey!" Cid sounded offended.

"I'll…I'll take another… I'm fine… tonight's my break." Oh no… I sound like the alcohols affected me already... I can't talk clearly. I meant to say, 'tonight is my break from stress and work, I just want to drink,' but that didn't come out.

"I WIN!" The loud shout came from a standing Reno. He stood over, what it looks like, a passed out Rude. They just did a shat game it looks like. "Who's next?" Tifa places another set of jugs in front of me and Vincent. "Tseng?"

"No, I'll pass." Everyone at that table seemed pretty

"Boss?"

"Uh… I can't…" Ruffus looked like he could be the next to pass out. Dear god, let's hope not, I don't need any more Shin-Ra passing out here. I glanced over at Vincent who seemed to think something about the jug he held was fascinating because he was just staring at the bottom of it. Cid suddenly stood up in his chair and wobbled a bit before he caught his balance.

"I'll take ya up on that offerrr!" Reno turned to the direction the voice came from; Cid. He probably thought he can take him. Who knows, maybe he can. I still can't believe he agreed to drink with them… although he is pretty drunk already.

"Yess!" Reno took the empty bottle of vodka and walked over in our direction, Reno leaned his elbows on the bar next to me, "Tifaa, I'd like… one more bottle of Vodka pleeease!" Tifa took the empty bottle and replaced it with another of the same kind. The amount of alcohol she has here is amazing. "Cid, I agree, let's do this!" Reno then looked at me and we made eyes contact, then I looked away. Right then, a hand landed on my head then the hand was lifted. I stared at Reno thinking what the hell… He then did it again. I moved my head away.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little agitated. I heard Tifa chuckle while she finished washing the used jugs and glasses.

"How 'oes your hairr do that? It's still spikyy!" He reached to pat my hair again, but I moved his hand away. He had a bit of a pouty face on after I did that. Reno then smiled at my hair then to my eyes again. "I lllike your hair!" I looked away again; I hate this awkward eye contact. My face was feeling a bit hot, must be from the alcohol… I did feel a bit embarrassed, I don't really know why. This is why I don't like drinking with people…

"…Thanks..?" I wasn't quite sure how to react to Reno…

Reno just smiled again like he was saying 'you're welcome,' and headed back to the table with the shat glasses. Cid stood up shortly after Reno walked away. "Ok, common guys, I don't wanna go alone…" We silently walked over to the table the Shin-Ra was sitting at, Cid sat across from Reno, Vincent sat next to Cid and I sat next to Vincent… which also made me seated next to Reno.

"Alright, this is how we play this game," Reno started, "each takes a turn taking a shat. Whoever passes out first losses. Winner doesn't have to pay for any drinks!"

"Done!" At that, Cid picked up the full shot glass and swallowed it all in one quick swig, "I'll beat ur ass at this!"

"I hiiiiighly doubt that, but we'll see." Reno then took the shot from his glass all in one swig as well.

Cid reached for the bottle to refill his glass, but then stopped, "I don't want to spill it… I'm not very coordinated at the moment..,"

"Neither am I…" Reno looked from face to face to see who was most sober to do so, apparently I was the one who looked it. I know for a fact I wasn't though… "Cloud, could you please?"

"I don't want to be a part of this…"

"Ur sitting at the table, a bit too late brooo." He grabbed the bottle, then my wrist in one swift move and put the bottle in my hands. Reno then clamped his hands over mine so I couldn't let go and free my hands.

"Reno… let go, now…" I tried to look angry at him, but it wasn't working. Maybe I was, I can't tell right now… his hands felt different than I expected; they were very strong and muscular, yet soft… why the hell am I thinking like this! My face started heating up when I realized what I thought…

"Only if you refill, lady's man! You're the most suitable."

"I… Everything's dizzy for me…" the silent Rufus up to this point exclaimed, "I won't be able to… to pour it in the glass…"

"Exactly… same way" Tseng was forgetting a couple words in his sentence. Vincent was staring into the distance silently and Cid certainly can't function correctly right now… I definitely wasn't going to bother Tifa with this stuff.

"Fine…"

I refilled glass after glass. I cannot believe how much alcohol these people can consume without throwing up or passing out. They've had at least 26 shots, bottle half empty and still going… whenever these people opened their mouths everyone within 10 feet could smell the alcohol on their breath.

"Crroud… hit meh uuup babyyy!" I reacted in a weird way by the way Reno was talking to me just now… my body shifted in my seat awkwardly while trying to avoid his face as much as possible. I'm pretty sure my face stayed calm though…

I grabbed Reno's glass and filled it up again and almost instantly he drank it all in one swig. Next, Cid handed me his glass, missing my hand the first try almost hitting me in the face. He lifted the glass to his lips but paused for a minute. Cid started wobbling a bit, then put the glass back on the table then put his hands back to keep his balance.

"I give… Iiii… can't… anymorrre." Cid meant 'I give up, I can't drink anymore because I'm about to pass out/throw up.' Cid looked around trying to find out where everyone was in the room; Vincent was over by Tifa, Ruffus and Tseng seated at the bar. I'm sure Ruffus and Tseng quickly got bored watching the two men get more and more idiotic each shot, so they made their way to the only female in the room.

"Awww, bu' we were jus' getting' star'ed… and ur gonna wase' a good glass there!" Reno's voice was extremely slurred and hard to interoperate, "Well, I guess I'll 'ave it!" My hand grabbed his wrist, stopping it from grabbing the full shot in front of his hand. I'm sure Reno will get alcohol poisoning or something if he has much more, but I wasn't sure, I don't always do this. Reno has a very confused look on his face as he looked at me. "Why you grab my wrist?" My face rapidly heated up. I'm so glad everyone wasn't at the table right now; I probably and making a fool of myself and I'm not sure how to answer this… why did I grab his wrist? Did I not want him to die? Why do I care?

"Well…" I tried to think of something quick, and the alcohol isn't helping; I'm still pretty drunk, "I want the shot…" Reno's confused face lifted into a smile. It wasn't a cold smirk or fake kind of smile, it seemed genuine. He has a good smile.

"You wanna join me, cloud?" He suddenly sounded ten times more sober than just a minute ago… I didn't want to join him in drinking more alcohol; I was just trying to stop him from consuming more vodka and trying to save the pain of cleaning up a dead body if he drank more… yeah that's it… Reno would probably end up finishing the whole bottle by himself. If I tried to confiscate it from him he'd throw a fit… I guess I'll drink with him… best resolution in my mind.

"yeah... I want to drink with you." I released my grasp from Reno's hand. I noticed it was a bit sweaty… It's just nerves… from… I can't really come up with an excuse to myself for this one. I'm not sure myself…

I downed the glass in one gulp trying not to show any extreme reaction from the strong taste from the drink. That plan failed however. "You mus' not drink vodka much at all, do you?" His amused face made me look away a bit embarrassed again. The coconscious Rude on the floor made a few noises and stirred a bit. He slowly sat up and looked around confused.

"You passed out bro! You pay for half my drinks!" He must be referring to half because he also beat Cid.

"Goody…" He looked around looking for the rest of his crew, "I'm going to have a chat with them… see whats up…"

"Alrigh' sounds good." As Rude walked away.

"I'm… goin' ta go talk to Vince real quick, I'll be back." I nodded and poured Reno another glass. I looked up and caught Reno staring at me, but I didn't look away this time; I tried to say something right away to avoid the awkward feeling.

"Your glass is full." Reno blinked, but didn't react, "Reno?" He blinked again, then that ridiculous drunken smile formed on his face again.

"I'm sooooo wasted…"

"I can tell, I'd be worried if you weren't at this point."

"Hmmm." All he managed to say and swigged his drink. He then reached up with both hands and landed his hands on my head and rubbed them around rapidly then retreated. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Your hair is meeeessed up! I always thought it was perfect! It ain't now!" He continued to laugh for a bit and earned a couple strange looks from his crew. I also got those odd looks but ignored them. I poured myself another glass and downed it as Reno calmed down. I smiled a bit because I never thought someone would laugh so hard at my messed up hair before.

Reno stared at me again. I tried to avoid the awkwardness, so I asked him, "What?"

"You… have a really nice smile!" Why are so many people saying this tonight? "I bet that's what kills em!"

"Kills what?"

"The ladieeeees yo!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Stop lyin' we all know every girl who passes you looks back for a double take! You have to have scored pleeeeenty of fine ones!"

"Not really. I'm not too interested." Reno looked at me like he'd never heard anything like what I just said in his life! His face eased shortly after however.

"That doesn't mean you haven't scored the hot chicks, I'm sure you and Tifa haaad to have done some shit!" I didn't reply. This was an awkward conversation between Reno and I think. Sure, Tifa and I had a past, but the past in the past. We just share the same roof and help raise two kids. Nothing more, nothing less. "Ur silence means I'm right yoooo. I bet ur a playa!" I just stared at him like the idiot he's being. I'm not that kind of guy… "Ok… let's use some words, Cloud!"

"I don't feel like answering or commenting about your ridiculous statements…" I took another shot, Reno quit asking for more which made me want to try and finish it before he asked for more. I felt more and more warm, dizzy, good, and just plain drunk. It began to become harder and harder to aim into my tiny glass.

"Which means I'm riiiight!" I rolled my eyes. I poured myself another glass and drank it. Why am I drinking with this man… "Hey, Cloud?"

"Wha?" I just knew what was going to come out of his mouth next was going to be stupid… I didn't really care at this point, nothing was making sense to me at this point and my vision seemed to becoming more and more altered.

"Are you a good kisser?" I was right. This question that came out of his mouth made me stare at him in confusion, shock, and surprise (not as surprised as I should be) I was definitely not expecting that.

"Escuse… me?" I felt my face heat up… I'm not going to deny it this time, I was blushing… this was a huge mistake to bring Shin-Ra here… and I can't really do anything about it in my state. I can't even talk correctly!

"I bet you are… cuz you've gotten so many women!" I didn't really here Reno's last statement. I was just staring at him feeling really embarrassed. Why in the world would he want to know that? I heard the Phone ringing in the back room, which made me automatically shoot up from my chair. I needed to get away from this man. I tried to walk over to the phone, but I couldn't walk straight at all, and I kept running into objects.

"Oh no you don't!" Tifa Quickly grabbed the other phone by her and answered it, not even giving me a chance. That was probably good… I would have ended up screwing up big time in the state I'm in if I answered the phone. I tried to make my way back to the table Reno was at, but that ended up failing. I tripped on a leg of a chair, and caught my balance on a table close by me. I slumped on a one person coach close by me; I obviously can't walk at all… I leaned against the coach, closed my eyes and tried to think straight. Why I was here and what was going on. I'm not sure, nothing is processing.

"You okay Cloud?" I heard Reno's voice. I didn't reply though. I heard footsteps approach me, they didn't sound very graceful however. I opened my eyes when I heard a clatter; Reno was in front of me and falling. When he landed on top of me, he sat up on my lap. I didn't think anything was wrong here, but in reality, yes, this position was really awkward. He was almost straddling me, but in a much more sloppy fashion. Reno looked at me and smiled, "You can't hold you alcohol at alllllll!"

"I… yeah…" there was no point arguing, it was obvious. I was wasted.

"But you need to… answer my question! Are you a good kisser?"

"I don't know…" I had no idea. No idea about anything at this point.

"…Then… I guess I'll have to find out myself…" Before I could question his comment, Reno's lips were against mine. I had no response until his tongue licked my bottom lip. I grasped the situation, and pulled my head back.

"What… Reno? That's weird…"

"I'm just finding out if you're a good kisser… It's just like kissin' a girl; you're a person, no difference if it's jus' kissin'!" What he said made complete sense to me at the time. He was right. Kissing a boy isn't much different than kissing a girl. "I've wondered what it's like…" He didn't finish his sentence; he just landed his lips back on mine. After what Reno said, I just thought he could be a girl kissing me, there wasn't much a difference. When Reno Licked the bottom of my lip again, I opened my mouth and my tongue slid against his. My hand slid across the back of his waist and I pulled his body down completely on top of mine. This sensation felt just the same as when I'd do this with a woman, good!

His mouth and tongue moved against mine, my hand on the back of his waist wanted to explore his body, my mind was telling me this was wrong, but I didn't listen; I wanted more. I sat up and grabbed the back of his head and laced his hair between my fingers with my other free hand, while Reno's hands propped up against the sofa.

"Ha ha ha ha! Get a rooooom!" Reality hit me again. The sudden loud shout that sounded like Cid is what snapped me back. The fact I was doing this with Reno didn't faze me, it was the fact that I forgot I was doing this in front of everyone that made me embarrassed.

"That's it; I can't serve any of you anymore alcohol. One of you guys is going to have to drive everyone home, Reno and Ruffus certainly can't do it. I mean, look at the condition Cloud and Reno are in, "Tifa blushed as she looked in our direction and gave a small laugh, "Cid, Vincent, you guys can spend the night in the guest bedroom." Tifa took her apron and hung it up as she locked everything away. She yawned and turned her direction to the men in the room again. "You can stay here a bit longer, but I'm going to bed, good night.

Nothing she just said I understood or really actually listened to because me and Reno began to make out again. I ignored the bewildered stares from the Shin-ra.

"Reno, if ur gonna do this, please do it somewhere else… I dun' wanna see it..." I wan't sure who said it, but it wasn't any of my friends, they wouldn't be talking to Reno. I personally didn't care if they saw at the moment (I might in the morning though) but Reno broke our kiss.

Reno moved to my ear and whispered, "Let's continue somewhere else…" I guess out next moved was also a shocker because in the next few moments I was able to compose myself well enough to process Reno's words, stood up, and lead him up the stairs. Everyone stayed silent in either shock or drunkenness. I opened my door, but once inside I automatically shut it and pressed the Turk against the back of the door and my head lingered before his for a moment before I tilted my head a bit and leaned in to kiss the red head again.

I loved kissing this man. I loved it. I couldn't get enough of tasting him, I didn't want to stop. Reno's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards his body as one of my hands leaned against the door and the other behind his head. His breath smelled like vodka, but I'm sure mine did too. I didn't care though, I just wanted to enjoy the moment happening right now.

"The bed…" I said in a hushed tone. He understood though, because we slowly made out way to the bed. We both managed to slip out shoes off once we were there; I got on top of him and kissed him a few times before I moved my lips to his neck. I kissed his neck and his reaction told me he liked it; He grasped the back of my shirt and let out a long, sexy sigh. That sigh he made really turned me on… I sucked at the skin of his neck and tried to make a trail down his chest, but the fabric on his chest got in the way. I unbuttoned and opened his shirt (which took longer than it should have) I slipped the loose clothing off of his body as he unzipped my shirt. He didn't take it off, he just stared at me as if I was supposed to and I did.

I stared at his six-pack and the lack of breasts the man had for a moment. I didn't really care; I had no mind to the fact. I didn't question WHY I didn't really care at the moment; I just lowered my head again and kissed his neck again. I sucked harder this time meaning to leave a mark, which was a success. Reno's leg moved in-between mine, but that also meant one of mine was in-between his. We rolled over so he was on top of me now; it was his turn to be the dominant one. He kissed my lips a couple times before wanting me to open my mouth again, but I did as he wanted. One of his arms was placed above my head as his other free hand was entangled in my spiky hair. My hands were wrapped around his waist before on made my way down to his ass.

Reno had started a trail of kissed down my toned chest and sucking occasionally along my toned chest, which I found I really enjoyed. If only he'd go lower… but I wouldn't count on it. He moved back to my neck and began to suck, which I also really enjoyed. I wasn't sure if I was making moans or noises, yet I did I care? He lifted his head above mine.

"Ur damn sexy, Strife." His expression was lustful and his face was hot. I stared into those green eyes of his and ran my hand through his hair not in the small ponytail

"mmm, damn your seductive…" Reno smiled and leaned down again. Our body heat was rising and the time we spent making out, I had no idea. The next time he lifted his head I took this chance and rolled us over on our sides. I pulled him close to my body and quickly kissed his lips before I glanced at his hair. I really like the color it was. I looked into Reno's eyes, and a smile formed on my lips. "I like ur hair…" That was the last thing I said before I closed my eyes and I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of a bird chirping outside my window. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I had a major headache… I tried to understand why I had a headache… I remember bringing the Turks here for a drink and I wanted one… I drank a bit I think… oh, it wasn't a bit, Cid had me and Vincent chug a jug… then I ended up getting involved in a drinking game between Reno and Cid… Reno… I drank with him didn't I?

I suddenly sat up as I remembered (or what I could) of last night. Reno… we got drunk… and came to my room… we… did stuff… The sudden movement made a sharp pain in my head. I kept my eyes closed until the pain went down a bit. Once I opened them, the sight of Reno at the corner of my bed made my face instantly heat up probably changing quite a few shades darker than its normal tone. His hand was against the bottom of his face while the opposite arm propped up behind him against the bed. He managed to get his shirt and jacket back on, but didn't bother to button them. He looked as if he was pondering or trying to come up with a solution to a difficult problem. His face was also a lot more red than normal, and my guess is it's not from any alcohol. He changed his direction of attention toward me.

"…Hey…"

"Um… last night… did we..?" I answered my own question when I noticed the red hikie marks on his upper body. I probably had plenty as well… I looked down in embarrassment and could feel myself turning more colors.

"… Yeah…" We sat in awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke up again, "Look, we were both wasted… It could have happened to anybody… it's not like… we actually WANTED to do that… we were just really wasted…"

"I guess…"

"Let's just forget this whole thing happened, after all, it's not like anything really happened… no big deal right? We'll just forget…"

"That… will probably be best… nothing happened…" there was another awkward silent before he stood up.

"Well, I'm going to leave now… I'll… see you later."

"Y-yeah… bye…" Reno buttoned his undershirt ¾ of the way and put his shoes back on, but his hair was still a mess. He turned and walked towards my door and started walking. Before he was about to exit my door, he turned a bit towards me and looked at me with a bright red face.

"By the way… you're an excellent kisser…" right after his statement it looked as if he wished he hadn't said anything, turned and walked away stiffly and quickly. I don't think I've ever felt so hot and red in my life…


End file.
